1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and particularly to a connector assembly with improved locking means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical connector assembly disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 84201383 comprises a first electrical connector 80 and a second electrical connector 91 adapted for being mated together. The first connector 80 comprises a pair of locking means 81 deflectably positioned in opposite sides thereof. The second connector 91 defines a pair of openings 92 complementary to the pair of locking means 81. When the first and the second connectors 80, 91 are mated together, the pair of locking means 81 are interferentially received in the pair of openings 92, respectively, thereby preventing a disengagement of the first connector 80 from the second connector 91. However, the presence of the two openings 92 enlarges the second connector 91 and makes the manufacture of the second connector 91 more difficult, thereby increasing its cost. Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is required.